Recordándote
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: La guerra trae consecuencias graves y más si involucran a dos hermanos que siempre vivieron juntos. S.Corea x N.Corea


Esta idea me surgió después de ver un videíto en Youtube. (Creo que solo hago fics cuando algo me da la idea xD)  
Para leer la penúltima parte, y si quieren la última también (marcadas con una línea) les recomiendo poner el video de donde saqué la idea y oír la canción mientras leen esa parte… Como preferencia (:

Advertencias: Drama! O por lo menos intento de

Pareja: x

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces y no son usados para fines de lucro. Son todos y completamente de Himaruya Hidekaz  
El video del enlace tampoco fue hecho por mí, tanto el video como la canción le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores… El video solo fue usado para inspirar, tampoco es usado con fines de lucro

Link del video: watch?v=oSfFDgsbKKc

"Recordándote"

Esto pasó hace muchos, muchos años. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños, como todos comenzamos a nacer, a crecer, a desarrollarnos como naciones… Como las más grandes naciones potencias de Asia Oriental.

Todavía recuerdo cuando Yao encontró a Kiku. Y aún me da risa como esté se presentó ante Yao… "Yo soy el país donde el sol nace, mucho gusto en conocer al país donde el sol se oculta". La cara de Yao en ese momento fue todo un poema. Nada más porque nosotros no somos tan rudos, si no hubiéramos hecho algo similar. Jeje. Aunque Japón fue demasiado formal para nuestro gusto en la forma en cómo se dirigió a China-nii.

También recuerdo cuando conocí a mis hermanos Taiwan y Tailandia. Los veía muy unidos en ese entonces, recuerdo como China-nii los acogió como parte de nuestra familia.  
También la llegada de nuestra Nee-chan Vietnam. Una nación demasiado ruda, cada que me meto con Yao y Viet-nee aparece mejor huyo antes de que le pase algo a mi cuerpo. Jeje.

Éramos una familia muy curiosa, todos aprendimos mucho de Yao, pero cada quien prefirió hacerse de sus enseñanzas como quiso. Por ejemplo, hoy en día Yao sigue enojado de que desplacé su letra, que con esmero me enseñó, para yo mismo crear mi propio tipo de escritura. Y no solo yo, Kiku hizo lo mismo creando su silabario a base de lo que China-nii le enseño. Lo mismo nos pasó con la religión, la comida… Tenemos muchos conocimientos de él, pero cada quien se fue por su lado.

Cada… Quien… Se fue… Por… Su lado…

Ahí fue donde todo comenzó.  
Hyung y yo éramos gemelos… Bueno lo somos, pero éramos muy unidos, tanto que todos nuestros hermanos y Yao creían que éramos una sola nación. Con la diferencia de que Hyung era más serio que yo, yo soy más dinámico y juguetón… Y con pena de decir que algo pervertido también. Jeje.

Pero eso jamás nos separó. Tantos siglos uno alado del otro y muchas cosas que hacíamos juntos.  
No les mentiré, yo amaba a mi hermano. Pero más de lo que el amor fraternal pudiera llegar. Mi amor era genuino, Taiwan-nee luego me decía que era porque mi perversión no tenía límites, si no era rejuntarme con Yao, era con ella y si no, era con Kiku, y si no, era con Hong Kong… ¡Pero no! Eso… Bueno… ¡Tampoco es mi culpa de que todos ellos estén tan buenos! Con la única que no me podía acercar era Viet-nee, porque ella siempre me terminaba rompiendo algo antes de que tan siquiera le dijera la palabra.

Pero lo que sentía por Hyung me era muy diferente, nunca me le acercaba a menos que fuera de forma cariñosa. Yo sabía que Hyung también me quería, pero no estaba seguro si era porque era mi hermano o por alguna otra razón… Pero de algo estaba seguro en ese entonces… Jamás me separaría de él.

Después de muchos años; me le terminé confesando, ya no podía aguantar más. Sin embargo nunca fue como lo había planeado, ya que lo solté enfrente de toda la familia. Y ocurrió por lo que me prepare y temí durante tanto tiempo… El rechazo.

Todos en ese momento supieron que yo REALMENTE amaba a mi hermano. Pero a pesar de eso yo no esperaba otra respuesta, ya no podía esconderlo durante más tiempo.

Nunca creí que Yao volvería a abrazarme como cuando yo era un niño, ese día mojé como nunca mi cara y su hombro, sin embargo a él no le importó, en esos momentos se comportaba como la "Nación Madre" que era y en verdad lo aprecié mucho.

Desde ese día Hyung se volvió indiferente conmigo. Era de esperarse, ya no quería saber de mí, y eso me caló hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Pero un día, después de un largo tiempo, llegó frente a mí, me tomó de la mano como siempre lo hacía y nos llevo a una de las montañas de nuestra casa…

-No debiste hacer eso – me dijo seriamente al momento en que soltaba mi mano, y caminaba unos pasos al frente haciendo que yo solo viera su espalda. Lentamente agacho su cabeza hacia el suelo–¡Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue que dijeras eso en frente de todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas! – Viró hacia a mí con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas algo sonrojadas… Supuse que era por el coraje que hacía.

-¡¿Cómo querías de te dijera algo cuando todos nos miraban?! – Me dijo mientras miraba sus pies como si fuera la novedad del siglo –No tuve más alternativa que salir corriendo de ahí… No soy… tan expresivo como tú - Susurrando lo último, lo suficientemente audible para mí.

-Hyung… - Me acerco a él y pongo suavemente mi mano sobre su hombro. Un "lo siento" escapa de sus labios… ¿Se disculpa conmigo? ¿Pero por qué? Si él ya me rechazó, ¿O no?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –Retira mi mano con un golpe.

"No seas así Hyung, te prometo no hacerte nada, pero por favor… Déjame tocarte como antes, no quiero que sigas llorando", esas palabras solo hacen eco en mi cabeza, mientras permanezco callado, esperando a que continúe –Prométeme que no volverás a decir ese tipo de cosas enfrente de todos, di todo lo que quieras en nuestra casa pero no enfrente de todos – "Te lo prometo herma… espera… ¿Qué?"

-Co… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué quieres decir Hyung? – Atino a decir, ya que me dejó mudo, literalmente, ya que cuando menos me lo esperaba me abrazó al tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los míos.

Los sentimientos que sacábamos con ese beso eran todo lo que necesitábamos decirnos –Te prometo que solo seré cursi contigo en nuestro hogar –Le dije apenas y nos separábamos para tomar aire

-También omitirás lo pervertido – Me dijo en tono serio mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho… ¿Olvidé decirles que soy un poco más grande que él?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡Pero eso ya es parte de mí! –Trate de alejarlo un poco para poderlo ver a los ojos –¡No puedes quitarme algo de mi personalidad, eso no se vale Hyung! –Me mira a los ojos, frunce el ceño, lentamente se separa y comienza a caminar montaña abajo –¡Hyung! ¡No me ignores! – le grito.

-Por lo menos deja de ser tan pervertido con China-nii –Me dice ya estando casi lejos de mi

-¿Qué? O-¡oye! ¡Espera! –Seguí gritando mientras lo trataba de alcanzar

Ese día fue de los más felices de mi vida. Y mantuve mi promesa, mientras estábamos con la familia no le decía o hacía nada que lo avergonzara, traté de no ser tan pervertido con ninguno de nuestros hermanos… Punto bueno, que Hyung ahora se la pasaba dándole su merecido a Viet-nee cuando me golpeaba. Jeje. Aunque lo trate de ocultar, Hyung es muy posesivo y si tocan o maltratan lo suyo se enoja. Eso por parte me hace muy feliz, pero también siento pena por Viet-nee… Hyung no es nada debilucho que digamos…

Muchos años, décadas y siglos estando juntos, demostrándonos nuestro amor sin que nadie nos interrumpiera…  
Hasta que llegaron esos años…

Estábamos tranquilos en nuestro hogar, un día como cualquier otro. La guerra armada en el mundo había acabado, o eso creíamos. Me siento terrible por Kiku-nii, está gravemente herido y muy enfermo debido a todo ese embrolló.

Ahora sabemos que una guerra está en pleno apogeo… No sé qué les pasa a Alfred y a Iván para estar peleándose entre ellos a base de miradas y tirándose palabrería y media, tiende a ser molesto cuando nos reunimos todos los países.

Volviendo al tema… Ese día Hyung y yo andábamos paseando en unos de los bosques de nuestro hogar, queríamos un momento de tranquilidad, habíamos llegado de una reunión mundial y tener que aguantar a América y a Rusia con sus peleas nos agotó. Uff , después de eso un momento de descanso no nos vendría mal.  
Todo estaba bien hasta que en un momento vimos a China-nii a unos metros delante de nosotros con una expresión que yo no supe distinguir bien.

¿Culpa?

¿Tristeza?

¿Decisión?

¿Acaso nos pedía perdón con la mirada?

No entendía, hasta que Yao levantó la mano señalándonos "Aquí están", fue lo que dijo y Rusia pareció detrás de un árbol y nos miró con una cara tétrica, digna de Iván Braginski.  
Y no solo él, si no atrás de nosotros apareció Alfred con una cara que le quería hacer competencia a la de Rusia.

-Van a ser uno con Rusia, da! –Dijo con esa típica voz de niño tierno y esa sonrisa que, en estos momentos, en vez de darme ternura me daba miedo… Mucho miedo.

Sentí como Hyung se aferró a mí de una manera que jamás había visto en él. Miedo, eso era lo que la mirada de mi hermano denotaba, al igual que en la mía.

-¿Uno contigo Rusia? ¡Ellos le pertenecen al Hero del mundo¡ ¡…¡ América! –Digo Alfred con ese tono de poca importancia como siempre… ¿Pero qué quieren de nosotros?

-¿Así que quieres pelear conmigo América, da? – ¿Cómo Iván podía sonreír de esa manera teniendo a América en frente de él con tanto armamento?

-¡Deja que me encargue de él, aru! –Rusia le puso su brazo a China-nii enfrente para que no avanzara

-No es necesario China, suficiente hiciste con ayudarme a encontrar a estos dos –Lo volteo a ver mientras le decía todo eso y luego viró a América con una expresión que hizo que mi hermano y yo cayéramos de rodillas al suelo llorando, no de miedo, si no de terror puro, abrazándonos buscando protección en el contrario. Pero Alfred no se inmutó en ningún momento

De un segundo a otro, América y Rusia peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, con cada golpe que se daban nos aferrábamos más en el abrazo. No salía sangre de sus golpes, era de esperarse de naciones tan grandes y poderosas, ninguna parecía que se rendiría ante la otra, ninguna caía para dar a entender su derrota o rendición, todo lo contrario, se levantaban más rápido y golpeaban con más fuerza.

Esa pelea se nos hizo eterna y más estando nosotros en medio, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Yao sobre nosotros para evitar que escapáramos.

De repente, el calor corporal de Hyung se alejó de mí

-¡Yong! ¡Ayúdame! –Hyung gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Rusia se lo llevaba arrastrando

-¡Hyung! – Me levanté para ir tras de él, pero Alfred fue más rápido que yo y me agarró con fuerza el brazo. Por más que luchaba, no conseguía soltarme de su fuerte agarre, mientras más me moviera, más me lastimaba.

Pero en estos momentos no sentía nada más que la gran desesperación, mientras mis ojos, que se empezaban a nublar, veían alejarse cada vez más a Hyung.

Seguí gritando el nombre de mi hermano hasta que mi garganta se secó, lloré, lloré como nunca antes mientras era llevado a la casa de América, sintiéndome impotente. Mientras que mi cabeza no podía borrar la imagen de Rusia que se alejaba con mi hermano seguido por China.

Han pasado varios años de eso, la guerra fría acabó. Los países que vivían con Rusia se fueron dejándolo solo. Por lo que América nos dejó libres a nosotros también.

Cuando llegué tu actitud había cambiado, cambiaste de nombre, y tu hogar; ya no estaba conmigo, te trasladaste, ya no me hablas, solo me miras con esa frialdad que nunca sabré descifrar y que hacía mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos.

Mientras estaba con Alfred ¿Iván te hizo algo?

¿Qué te habrá ocurrido mientras estabas bajo las órdenes de Rusia?

¿Tú y China-nii estuvieron mal?

Ustedes dos ya no son los mismos de antes, son diferentes. Yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre hermano… ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Qué te hizo Rusia?

¡Dime!

¡Dime por favor!

¿Podré algún día atravesar esa barrera que nos separa? ¿Saber el por qué de tu cambio?

¿Podremos estar en algún momento juntos como antes?

Ahora somos conocidos como: Tú, Corea del Norte y Yo, como Corea del Sur… ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así?

Extraño esos momentos en lo que te tenía a mi lado, en los momentos tranquilos, románticos, inclusive íntimos… Sabes a pesar de todo… yo aún te sigo amando ¿Tú lo sigues haciendo?

De ahora en adelante tan solo me queda esperar a que abras las puertas de tu casa para poder entrar sin restricción alguna y estar contigo.

Pero hasta entonces solo me queda recordarte… recordarnos….

Como comente arriba, este fic fue inspirado por el video que dejé… Se me hizo apto hacer un fic con respecto a las Coreas… puesto que no me visto uno xD (y si lo hay no me fije )

Espero les haya gustado es pero sus reviews con sus quejas, sugerencias y demás


End file.
